Super VR
The contestants are divided, by Chris' choice, into two groups: heroes and villains. Thus, for the first time in a VR challenge, they will be going head to head as super-powered beings, hunting down a rare artifact that will make one side control the fate of the world! Up, up and away, mighty heroes! Crush those meddling fools, sinister villains! Plot Act 1 - Maclean vs. Chef Hatchet 3: Fate of Two Derps The episode begins with a peak into Room 1, where Anita is trying on a jacket to try and make herself look a little more decent. Act 2 - Lots of Stuff Blows Up, It's Fun Part 2 begins with virtual people getting virtual coffee, when suddenly, a series of massive explosions is heard. Act 3 - Have You Ever Noticed the Chapter Title in the Story Does Not Match The Chapter Title in the Selection Bar Above? What's Up With That? The challenge ends with DJ using his ability to make people not want to fight him to sneak over to the GPA and collect it. It then grants (virtual) world peace by amplifying his powers to a global scale. Vote Izzy - Clive Mandy - Carol Carol - Mandy Heather - Carol Sadie - Mandy Noah - Mandy Yoshi - Carol Clive - Carol Deadpool - Squirrel Girl … Carol - 4 Mandy - 3 Clive - 1 All votes for Squirrel Girl were thrown out, as the voting parties (Deadpool, and just him), were discarded for not actually being contestants in this challenge, or even in this story. Supers and their powers Heroes Villains Votes Izzy - Clive. Mandy - Carol. Carol - Mandy. Heather - Carol. Sadie - Mandy. Noah - Mandy. Yoshi - Carol. Clive - Carol. Deadpool - Squirrel Girl. … Carol - 4. Mandy - 3. Clive - 1. All votes for Squirrel Girl were thrown out, as the voting parties (Deadpool, and just him), were discarded for not actually being contestants in this contest, or even in this story. Quotes *'Chris' - "The goal of this VR game is that there is a powerful relic known as the Gemstone of Power Amplification, and everyone wants it!" Noah - "The GPA." Chris - "Indeed. Everyone wants a good GPA." *'Mandy' - "Everyone still thinks I'm gay even though I'm obviously not!" Noah - "Welcome to my world." *'Chris' - "You're evil, Anita!" Anita - "Why?" Chris - "Because you've got dark hair, and everyone knows that the evil women have dark hair!" Anita - "That is so not true!" Chris - "Oh yeah? Name one dark-haired heroine!" Anita - "Wonder Woman!" Chris - "Wonder Woman... my Amazon goddess... the love of my life growing up! I changed my mind! Anita, Lindsay... you're both good! But you're evil, Eva." Eva - "What?! But I have dark hair too!" Chris - "Yeah, but you're not hot like Wonder Woman!" Trivia *Gwen's super villain alter-ego bears resemblance to Raven from Teen Titans,incluiding the cloak and dark magic. *During Part 1 of the episode, Chris breaks the fourth wall to advertise this wiki. This was because of the wiki's desperate need for editors. *This episode is possibly based on the Total Drama Action superhero episode. It even features Courtney's Super outfit, the Human Cricket. *LeShawna's superhero persona is based on Storm from X-Men. This is also referenced by a Lindsay name goof: Ororo, Storm's real name. **In fact, her line about a cook being struck by lightning is similar to Storm's line about a toad being struck by lightning from the X-Men movie. *This episode hints a possible relationship for Rodney. *Inspired by a recommendation from Lord Akiyama, Kobold Necromancer suggests playing the S&M version of "The Call of Ktulu" by Metallica when Mandy summons Cthulhu Jr. in Part 2 of the episode. *Chris superhero persona is entirely ripped off, in both clothes and powers, from Superman, which is pointed out by other contestants. The main differences are the C in his chest insignia instead of the S, and that his weakness isn't kryptonite, but bad hair gel. *The following made cameos in this challenge at the end: Nikki from 6teen, Emma and Fin from Stoked, Snoopy and Charlie Brown from Peanuts, Laura Kinney (X-23) and Deadpool from Marvel, Chris Redfield from Capcom, and Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot from MST3K. *This VR marks a couple of firsts: **This is the first time in which both teams are placed in the same scenario. **This is also the first time in which the teams are pit against each other instead of some computer controlled monsters. **This is the first VR preceeded by the revelation of a good memory and a bad memory of some contestants. *Despite not being in the competition for this challenge, aliases and super powers were made for the previously eliminated contestants. **Heroes: ***'Beth' - Galpal Girl. Primarily support; increases the moral, powers, and enthusiasm of those on her side. Has good speed and some martial arts in case of emergency. ***'Daisy' - Garden Gal. Athletic super heroine with the ability to summon mega plants for help, uses a pair of katana made out of magic sharpened wood. ***'Hannah' - Savior. Holy powers including blinding light, healing abilities, and martial arts. Only fights in self-defense and defending others. ***'Joel' - Tinker. Mechanical genius with mecha-suit like Iron Man but not full bodied, includes rockets, lasers, and other gadgets including bottle opener. ***'Katie '- Panda Pal. Agile and nimble girl with surprising strength and comprehension. She is the only person who would prevent The Lemur from doing anything bad. ***'Trent' - Soulful Guitar. Music-playing hero that can play music to empower allies, weaken or distract enemies, and many other skills. Indestructible guitar used as weapon. **Villains: ***'Duncan' - Punk Skull. Fire breath, morphs his body into knives, intimidation. ***'Howard' - The Tiger. Incredible strength and speed, charismatic and very alluring to the ladies. Though a villain, would not harm a woman unless forced to. ***'Jasmine' - Stage Presence. Not really all that powerful, but has the ability to distract and draw attention from even the most iron-nerved warriors. ***'Justin' - Man Meat. So gorgeous he overwhelms everyone, incredible strength and charisma. Romantic music plays from nowhere when he removes his shirt. ***'Owen' - The Stinker. Pretty much his body odor and other revolting powers amplified. Not an aggressive villain, so would not harm anyone unless provoked or engaged. ***'Sandra' - Bubblegum Blast. Power of gum and stars, able to stick together anything and dazzle the opponents. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Rodney's memory.png|Rodney's happy memory: his first kiss. Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Ezekiel and Heather's bad memory: being caught by Zeke's parents while making out on his bed. Explosivo.png|Izzy's "Explosivo" persona from Total Drama Action makes an appearance in this chapter. BOOM BOOM! Bad Cop Carol.jpg|Carol as Bad Cop, her super villain alter-ego. Human Cricket.png|Courtney as The Human Cricket, her super villain alter-ego. Super sporto.jpg|Tyler as Super Sporto, his superhero alter-ego. Grim reapette complete.jpg|Gwen as Grim Reapette, her super villain alter-ego. Category:TDB Episodes Category:VR Challenges Category:Episodes